Then there was Three
by Darkblaze of Shadeclan
Summary: Shelby is an Amayn girl with a kind heart and caring soul who summons a sea hawk. Simon is a Zhongese boy with a funny personality and a brave soul who summons a tiger. Gavin is an Ardu boy with a shy soul and a smart brain who summons a arctic fox. These three are different in there own ways, but together they are destined to save Erdas once again... (Discontinued)
1. Triumph

**Chapter 1**

Shelby slowly made her way toward the makeshift stage and jumped up, taking aseat on a bench next to a boy who looked tramitised and frightened. She looked at him with shy green eyes and remembered his name was Adam, his family was part of the fishing industry she was pretty sure. Adam met her green eyes with his shacky brown ones, he gave a small nod in greeting and gazed back at the small group of people gathered around. Shelby, being the nice polite one she was, gave a nod of greeting back and followed his gaze toward the people. A Greencloak traveled to the stage and started announcing and addressing the crowd.

"Adam Goldburg! Receive the Nectar of Ninani!" The Greencloak announced as Adam shuffled toward the front of the make shift stage and gently took the nectar from The Greencloak and sipped it, gulping it down and handing it back.

Nothing Happened

Adam had a look of relief on his face as he sat back down a bit happier than before, "Shelby Carter! Recieve the Nectar of Ninani!" The Greencloak announced to her, Shelby felt her hands shake with fright as she traveled her way up to The Greencloak, he smiled warmly as she slowly smiled back and gently took the nectar from him. She took a sip and swallowed a mouthful of Necatr. It was sweet like the best kind of honey but at the same time it was bitter, as she swallowed and handed the nectar back she felt a tingling sensation spread threw her chest and then a flash of light.

Shelby had summoned a Spirit Animal!

She looked around as there was nothing sight, she looked up as something swooped down and landed on her shoulder with sharp talons, the crowd gasped. Shelby looked up at the brilliant bird that sat on her shoulder gazing down at her, she had summoned a sea hawk! Joy filled her as The Greencloak took her hand and rasied it.

"Shelby Carter has summoned a Spirit Animal!" He called as the crowd cheered, Shelby cracked a smile as the sea hawk nuzzled her head and nipped at her ear in welcome and greeting.

"What is the animal you have summoned name?" He asked smiling bright at her, Shelby looked up at the hawk on her shoulder as her green eyes met the sea hawks yellow ones. A name popped in her head.

"His name is Triumph" she wispered as the sea hawk let out a mighty cry.

"Today we welcome the arrival of Triumph the sea hawk! May your bond last until your final breath" The crowd cheered as Triumph flapped his wings and dug his talons into Shelbys shoulder, Shelby didn't mind the small squeeze as she and Triumph gazed around at the crowd. The Greencloak looked her way and smiled.

"I am Tarik, A honoree member of The Greencloaks. I'm not going to pressure you to take our vows until your ready but I will help you get settled into Greenhaven for you and Triumphs safety" Shelby nodded as Triumph repositioned himself on Shelbys left shoulder. The crowd started to spread out and leave as Adam disappeared from sight. Then she heard a sudden scream of panic.

"Conquers are attacking!"


	2. AN

Hrrrrmmmmmmm so I decided to restart this story so there three point of view so I deeply apologize I did this only because I sadly lost the other chapters ;-; so next chapter will be Simon but don't worry! I'll have Shelbys old chapters up as well after Gavin's so please don't panic, I once again deeply apologize and I love that you all are enjoying the story, also btw, Tarik, Shane and Zerif are still alive, because Tarik my smoll bean why did you have to die, and Shane, well i forgot why Shane is still here tbh, and Zerif is here because we need a village don't we? Well that's all by guys! Love you all!

-Darkblaze/Puppet/Warrior


	3. Ravi

**Chapter 2**

Simon slowly crept around the garden in the shadows of some bushes.

"I know your here! Come out and I'll go easy on you!" A voice taunted him as he suppressed a giggle, he peeked threw the bushes and saw a boy older than him with a Greencloak and long blonde hair and a slim body, he turned around as Simon shrank back, the older boy had pale skin and dark brown eyes with a white blouse on with a rope as a belt and brown baggy pants with black boots. His gaze looked around as he huffed.

"Simon, come on where are you" the older boy groaned crossing his arms and turning away looking around the back wall of the garden again, Simon smirked and jumped out tackling the older boy to the ground. He helped as they wrestled.

"You sneaky snake!" The older boy snapped laughing, Simon giggled as the older boy pinned him down.

"You lazy gecko!" He spat playfully as the older boy rolled his eyes and grabbed Simon sitting up and placing Simon on his lap. Simon giggled and poked his nose as the boy huffed in annoyance.

"I hope you get a spirit animal as playful as you" he smiled and ruffled Simons red hair.

"HA! I'll be lucky enough to even summon one!" He punched the older boys arm playfully, the older boy made a fake face looking like he was offended as he put a hand on his chest in shock.

"You will summon one Simon, as your brother and faithful Greencloak in training I believe in you" Simon rolled his eyes and hugged his brother, he was sitting in his brother lap like he always did when he was small and little. His brother wrapped his arms around Simon smiling.

"You really think so?" Simon asked gazing up his brother with his blue sparkling eyes, his brother just smiled and ruffled his red hair again.

"I know so" he replied moving a lock of blonde hair out of his face.

"We should probably get to your ceromony, my mentor is going to be hosting your ceromony" His brother slowly placed Simon aside and dusted himself off as Simon did the same and stood up, clearly smaller than the older male.

"What's your mentors name again?" Simon asked dusting off his grey pants and adjusting his black baggy shirt, he pulled his grey cloak more on his shoulders as he walked with his brother in side there house and back out the front door on there way to the market place.

"She's teaching me all she knows about peace, her name is Lenori" he replied his Greencloak swaying as he headed toward the stage, Simon trailing behind looking at all the people gathered around. A women who had navy blue hair waited by the stage looked up at it, she had beads of al sorts around her neck with a brown tank top and long skirt with a rope at the belt, she also had green ribbon laced around the dress loosely as he hair was pulled back and in a beautiful braid.

"Greetings Lenori" his brother greeted bowing his head in respect as the women turned and gave a warm smile.

"Greetings Nathaniel, who is this?" She asked smiling as Simon who held his hands behind his back, his brother, Nathaniel, smiled at his brother.

"This is my younger brother I was talking about, Simon, Simon this is Lenori my mentor" Nathaniel introduced as Simon gave a nod in greeting,

"Hello Lenori!" He said smiling, Lenori let out a friendly smile,

"Hello Simon, I've heard a lot about you and... Bronwyn.." She muted the last part as Simon nodded and looked at his feet.

Bronwyn was his sister, she was noble and very loyal, she would always love to copy other people's talents and make kids do her bidding and if they didn't she would make a tragic accident and blame it one them, she was the second oldest in Simons family, Simon remembered his sister with ease as she would lock him up in her room and hold him tightly saying she would never let go and never let him get hurt, his brother had found them and had to rip poor Simon out of her arms as she would scream not to take her brother away from her, she would contestly whisper when she had Simon in her arms that he was like a child to her, a child she would never let go it was time for her nectar ceromony she summoned a giant Black Bear naturally and went full on insane , even insaner than she was before. She then ran away with her spirit animal and decided to join the evil army of the conquers.

Simon had never seen his sister again.

"We all by now know what happened to her" Nathaniel said softly as he hooked a arm around Simons shoulder in conform as he hugged him.

"We should move on now, we must get th ceremony started" Lenori said softly as Simon nodded and looked at Nathaniel who crouched down at his height.

"You can do this, just don't freak out" Simon nodded as he gave his brother one last hug before he ran up on the stage waiting for his ceremony to begin...

"Simon Casket!" Lenori called, he was the first one to drink the nectar, he slowly approached Lenori and bowed with respect.

"Recieve the Nectar of Ninani!" She called as Simon slowly took the flask from her hands and took a sip, it tasted like the most delicious honey he had every tasted! He swallowed as it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He handed it back as he felt a brilliant burning feeling in his chest. He then saw a flash of light.

He had summoned a spirit animal!

The crowd gasped as he looked down and saw a big brilliant tiger with a blazing orange pelt and pitch black stripes, it padded calmly over to him as Simon couldn't help but smile. He crouched down as the tiger approached him, Simon reached out a shaky hand and pet the Tigers head, the tiger rubbed agasint his hand in greeting.

"Simon Casket has summoned a spirit animal!" Lenori called out to the crowd as the people cheered. Lenori looked at Simon as he stood up and the tiger sat by his side as Simon lowered a hand and pet its head.

"What is the name of the animal you have summoned?" Lenori asked loud enough for the crowd to hear, Simon looked into the Tigers Amber eyes as a name popped in his head.

"His name is Ravi" he spoke as he crouched down and hugged the tiger in joy, Ravi rested his big head on his shoulder as if hugging back. The crowds cheers died down as the crowd broke up and Simon pulled away from Ravi and stood up the big tiger followed him off the stage as Nathaniel ran up to him, embracing him with a hug.

"I told you, you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" Nathaniel said excitedly as he released his sprint animal out of passive form.

A Sika Deer named Philkas.

Philkas bowed his head at Ravi as Ravi did the same. Lenori came over to the two and smiled at Simon,

"Congratulations Simon, if it's all right with you me and Nathaniel can take you back to Greenhaven" Simons smile dropped.

"R-Really?!" Excitement flooded threw him at the thought he and his brother could fight and train together. Nathaniel chuckled.

"Really" he said putting a hand on his brothers back, Simon smiled.

"I'll come with you!" He said excited as he looked at Ravi who stalked over to him and rubbed agasint his leg, Simon reached down and started to stroke the Tigers fur.

"We should get going then" Lenori said as Simon was about to say another word when a horn sounded followed by a screech.

"CONQUERS ATTACK!"


	4. Echo

**Chapter 3**

Gavin pulled on his brown leather boots with fur on the inside as he adjusted his brown leather jacket with polar bear teeth hooks and fur on the inside as well, the jacket was brown with a fur hood and wool strings hooking around the teeth with his brown pants with a thin layer of fur in them, he grabbed his pack full of clothes, food, journals, materials, and some of his trinkets that he made in his free periods of time. He took a breath and quickly ran over to his foster parents room and grabbed his foster fathers pocket knife. Gavin the grabbed his pack and walked out into the cold.

Gavin lived with his foster parents, they were mean and abusive and took everything he had. His parents died when he was little from an unknown cause and he was left to live in total pain and blood. Today he was going to escape his town in Arctica and sneak onto a boat to Eura and then go from there. But anything was better than staying with his abusive foster parents.

Gavins face stung as he walked out in the cold and the genial snow started coming down as his feet crunched under the fresh layer of snow. He looked around the houses and saw kids playing in the snow with there parents watching from the porch, he frowned knowing he would never have a loving caring family ever again. Gavin turned his gaze toward the docs as he looked at a ship.

"We leave to Eura in an hour boys!" The captain called as he tied the ship, Gavin frowned and watched as they went into the center of his town. He then saw a stage as people gathered around, a spririt animal ceromony was today. Gavin shivered and hid in a dirty alleyway where some slush was as well as some damp cobblestone, a thin layer of snow covered the ground as it softly and slowly fell from the sky. He paused and slowly peeked around a corner as the ceremony commenced. Gavin sighed and hid back in the alley way as he felt something burn in his chest and then he saw a flash of light.

He was summoning a spirit animal!

Hsi head felt dizzy as his world spun and the flash of light went away, he collapsed on the ground in pain. He groaned as he laid there in the damp alleyway breathing heavily. Something cold nudged his face, it let out a while and kept nudging his face as he opened his eyes he didn't realize we're closed. He slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead, Gavin felt something crawl in his lap. He jumped and looked at the thing in his lap.

There was a arctic fox in his lap.

The arctic fox had fluffy white fur and was bigger than a normal Arctic fox but it looked a bit bigger than the average fox. The foxes blue eyes looked at him and sniffed at his chest with its black wet nose, Gavin slowly reached out and petted the white fox on the head as it snuggled into Gavins jacket, Gavin hugged the creature and smiled as its white tail swayed back and forth. Gavin pulled away as the fox looked at him. He then realized it was his spirit animal, how had he not noticed? A name popped in his head for the Arctic fox.

"Ill name you, Echo..." The fox made a noise and hoped onto its feet swiftly and onto the damp alleyway ground. Gavin stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm going to leave here and go Eura, would you like to join me? It would be cold enough for the both of us" Echo squeaked in agreement as she jumped onto his pack as soon as he made it secure on his back. He smiled at her as he headed out andonto the ship, Echo peeked her head out of his pack with a excited expression, she let out a squeak as he laughed and bored the boat as a slight fog driffeted in. Gavin quickly slipped into the cargo compartment of the ship and sat down in the back unnoticed, Echo jumped out of his pack swiftly and sat obediently in front of him tilting her head. Gavin looked into the Arctic foxs eyes.

"Well Echo... My names Gavin an Arbu boy from that village" he properly introduced as he slipped off his jacket revealing a red long sleeve shirt as he slipped off his boots with his wool black socks. He put the jacket aside and laid it down and put the boots next to the jacket, the crargo layer had lit lanterns suprisingly as the boat shifted into motion and they were off, Gavin looked backward and saw a cracked pice of wood and peeked threw it watching as the wave brushed against the boat and some ice chunks went past.

"There no turning back is there?" He whispered out loud as Echo joined him at the crack in the boat as they watched the sea and ice go by until the ice gone and clear water was ahead. Each squeake din agreement as he pulled away from the crack and sat down moving his dirty blonde wet hair out of his eyes. Echo jumped onto his lap and curled up in comfort as he started to pet her fur.

"I'm free..." He murmured smiling a bit as he drifted to sleep leaning onto the side. He had summoned a spririt animal and escaped his foster parents abuse, he loved Echo for her softness and understanding. He didn't know what the future would hold for him if he became a Greencloak or not but as long as he was with Echo, he felt he would be able to do anything with his best friend by his side.


	5. The Wrong Place

**Chapter 4**

Shelby quickly looked in the direction of the screaming as multiple people ran away as armed men appeared in the streets, Amayan men who were fit to fight had ran into the blacksmiths to receive weapons as they started battling the Conquers. Triumph launched into the sky as Tarik grabbed her arm.

"Follow me, I'll get you to safety!" He shouted over the clashes of swords and screams of the fallen. Shelby nodded clearly frightened, Trarik yanked her arm as she ran off with Tarik still holding her arm. Adrenaline pumped in her gains as they ran toward the her towns docs going in different alley ways for short cuts Triumph flew from above following Shelbys movement.A group of Conquers followed behind as Tarik and Shelby emerged onto the docs where two boats layed, The Greencloak unsheathed his sword and swirled around striking down the closest Conquer with quick movements. He glanced at Shebly as she backed up, he continued to fight until four Conquers were dead on the ground. More started coming there way.

"Shelby, get onto the trade boat quick! It should be heading to Greenhaven where I can meet you there. I'll take the other boat with some fellow Greencloaks I came with so it looks unsuspecting" Shelby nodded and Traik placed a hand on her shoulder.

"May Tellun be in your favor" he said panting as she nodded thankfully "Thank you Tarik" she wispered before running onto the trade boat and ducking under some crates, Triumph stopped down and descended slowly toward her hiding spot and squeezed into it. The boat jerked into motion.

"I'm scared Triumph..." She said quietly as the sea hawk looked at her and she looked at him.

"Thank you for c-coming to m-me Triumph..." Shelby said quietly as she reached out a shaky hand and stroked Triumphs feathered head, he rubbed against her soothingly as they both waited in the small space between the crates...

{-}

Shelby must have dosed off as she opened her eyes, the boat had stopped moving as she peeked threw the cracks of the crates. "Here we are boys! Eura!" She heard the captain yell as she froze. This wasn't where she was supposed to be! She was supposed to go to Greenhaven! Panic spread threw her as Triuph flapped his wings, she looked at him as he nudged his head to the side, signally they should leave. She nodded and scurried out undetected, Shelby hurried off the boat and into the docs as the boat men put different crates on a carriage. Shelby watched as Triumph landed on the pile of crates nearby, the men hauled the crates off and onto a carriage, another boat started coming in from what looked like where Arctica was located where the Ardu lived if she was correct. The ship went to a stop at the docs near by the ship that she got off of, the other boat dropped there anchor and put down there ramps and started to unload the boat as the captain of that shipped talked to the captain of her ship.

Shelby glanced up at Triumph as he studied the boat, a cold wind blew threw the area as she shivered and hugged herself. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a boy running out of the ship and behind a cargo pile, Shelby walked toward where he was dodging the men and the crates as she came upon the spot, Triumph shot up and landed onto the crates startling the boy. As he looked up at Triumph. Shelby stepped out of the crates next to the boy and studied his features, he had a red long sleeve shirt on with brown leather pants and brown boots with dirty blonde wet hair and dark eyes. He made eye contact with Shelby and jumped.

"Who are you?!" He said startled as Shelby looked at him.

"Who are you?" She questioned back.

"I asked you first!" His voice sounded a bit British almost.

"I asked you second!" She stated.

"Well I can tell your not from here are you?" He asked silk sitting down by the crates

"No I ran off onto a ship when my town was attacked by conquers, and not to mention I got on the wrong one" Shelby explained shrugging. He nodded.

"I did the same, but I came from Artica and ran off for my own reasons I guess you could say" he replied glancing up at Triumph a bit worried.

"My names Shelby and that's Triumph" she introduced as the sea hawk let out a squawk. Shelby held out a hand fro him to take to get up, the boy looked at her hand.

"My names Gavin, nice too meet you Shelby" he smiled and took her hand as she yanked him up,

"Do you have a spirit animal?" She blurted out before quickly covering her mouth "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that" Gavin laughed and shook his head.

"Your fine, and I do it's just I'm scared that Triumph will eat her, no offense to both of you" he said as Triumph ruffled his wings. Shelby nodded.

"I understand, I think we should find some shelter but I've never been to Eura before and I was supposed to go to Greenhaven but I must have mixed up the ships..." She murmured looking around. Gavin nodded and thought for a moment.

"If I'm correct Zhong is connected to the region of Eura and then there is a break away from a big river where Nilo is next store, and since we're in the docs Greenhaven should be across from where Eura is plus Trunswick and Glengavin are near by so we could go anywhere really" he concluded out loud as Shelby looked at him in suprise, he flushed red with embarrassment.

"Whoops I got carried away there, sorry I do that a lot" Shelby laughed a bit.

"No your fine, I mean we could travel together since you know where everything is almost and I could help navigate, I have really good way of talking people into things" she admitted as Gavin smiled.

"Sure! That would be fun" Gavin smiled and picked up his pack gently and slung if over his shoulder.

"For our sake I suggest Zhong would probably be our best option since Greencloaks are mostly all over there"


	6. Split

**Chapter 5**

Simon jumped in fright as the crowd screamed and scattered, Zhongese shoulders charged threw the streets as there swords collided with the conquers swords.

"We need to leave" Lenori breathed as Nathaniel grabbed Simons hand and quickly put Philkas back into passive mode. Simon looked down at Ravi, the tiger looked up at him.

"Get ready to run" he murmured as they took off down the streets of Zhong, Ravi kept up with there pase easily as they approached one of the watch towers at the wall of Zhong.

"This should lead us out, there's a ship waiting for us we mus-" Lenori was cut off as a angery roar erupted behind them, Simon whipped around and saw a big brown bear on its hind legs swiping his paws around and landed with a thump, the bear shook its fur and roared again. The bear was huge! And if Simon had to admit he had never seen a brown bear in his life or at least a bear face to face.

The Brown Bear swiped a paw down as it hit Simons side throwing him to a wall out of Nathaniels grasp. His back hit the wall as he fell down, Simon coughed and gagged trying to get air in him as the wind was knocked out of his lungs, Ravi jumped and clawed at the bear letting out a fierce roar. The bear backed up and shipped its paw at Ravi with its claws, Ravi was too fast as he dodged the attacked and caught the bear off guard by slashing it with his sharp claws, the brown bear roared in out rage and kicked up its feet backing away. Ravi growled at the brown bear before running with full speed to where Simon was. Ravi nudged the boy trying to get him up.

Simon reached up a bloody hand and put its hand on Ravis back for support as he sat up, blood trickled from the back of his head as well as his side as he threw his arms around Ravi, the pain unbearable for him to comprehend. Ravi let him hug him as the tiger looked around protectively watching as the bear stood way back. Simon looked up and saw that Nathaniel and Lenori were gone, they were no where in sight. Then he saw the conquers move in and saw them battling them away.

"Run!" Simon called to his brother "I'll find a different way out just run!" He screamed as Nathaniel looked at him, a tear went down his pale face as Lenori put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll find you!" Nathaniel promised yelling at Simon "I'll search every inch of Erdas till I find you!" He yelled as Lenori took his hand and ran threw a blown up hold in the wall, a patrol of at least ten conquers following the Greencloaks as Ravi dragged Simon too a small pile of bricks where a wooden pole was crashed over with the pile of bricks covering it like a cave. Simon dragged himself and sat down in pain. Ravi licked the blood off his face and snuffed his hair. Simon felt tears go down his face.

"Thank you Ravi... I'm so great foul for you..." He whispered as conquers patrolled threw the streets near by. Ravi let out a pur and laid down on his haunches as Simon fell to the side and used his fur as a pillow. Simons mind whirled as slow drops of rain erupted and fell to the ground starting up a rain storm, and soon Simon fell asleep..


	7. Close Call in Zhong

**Chapter 6**

Gavin looked at his map of Zhong he collected from a library and glanced upwards as he traveled on a trail with his new friend he met, Shelby and her sea hawk Triumph. He tucked the map away and kept walking down a big path as he felt Echo figit in his pack.

"What's in your pack?" Shelby asked going a bit faster so she was at his side, she glanced at his pack.

"Echo" he responded as the Arctic fox popped its head out and scurried out of the bag and softly landing onto the ground, Echo padded softly beside them keeping us there once espasily as Shelby awed.

"Its so cute! No offense but I just can't help it" Gavin laughed as he bent down a bit and petted Echos head before standing back up straight. Triumph swooped down and landed on Shelbys shoulder and squawked at Echo who seemed unafraid as she climbed onto Gavin and laid on his shoulders like a scarf, he smiled as Triumph flapped his wings.

"Were almost there" they had been traveling for almost a day now and yet they were almost there.

"Wait, what's that?" Shelby asked as she gazed up wards, Gavin followed her gaze and saw smoke in the distance.

"Its Zhong..." He whispered "and it's on fire" Shelby finished.

"We need to hurry" he said quickly as Echo jumped in his pack and Triumph took to the sky and they started stunning toward the wall.

{-}

Gavin panted as they came upon the entrance of Zhing only to find it demolished. Gavin took in a shaky breath as Shelby gasped.

"Conquers" she growled as Gavin ran up threw the crushed gates, Shelby following as they climbed up on a pile of bricks. Gavin gasped.

The streets were churned up and houses looked like they were blown up as conquer patrols ran around the streets, multiple Zhongese people huddled in there homes as most of the town was destroyed. Shelby grabbed him and hauled him down as a patrol passed by.

"What happened?" Shelby asked in disbelief as Gavin answered.

"It was attacked" he murmured watching the streets carefully.

"We need to find a safe place to talk more about this" she whispered as Gavin spotted the far wall where the watch tower was located with big piles of bricks and the wall destroyed with Some house remains. Gavin pointed to that area.

"Let's move over there" he whispered, Shelby nodded and slowly slid down the brick pile with Gavin at her tail, Shelby quickly looked left and right before signaling with her hands for Gavin to stay put as she ran to the other side. From the other side ducking behind a wooden pillar from a house and peeked her head out, Gavin heard the stomps of footsteps he backtracked and hid in a broken curved entry way as the patrol passed.

Shelby peeked her head out again as did Gavin as she motioned him to come over,he looked both ways before running across the cobblestone street and ducking behind Shelby and the pillar. She looked both ways one more time before brushing past Gavin and running down the side of house and tacking a sharp turn into a market place, Gavin swiftly followed looking behind them before almost running into Shleby who was frozen in shock, Gavin stood beside her as Echo jumped out of his pack and onto the cobblestone. She nudged his shoulder while he looked at what she was looking at and gasped.

There was a partly destroyed market place with a crushed stage almost looking like

"A spirit ceromony" Shelby breathed almost like reading his mind as they both gazed at the destruction in front of them.

"It must have been destroyed when the conquers attack" Gavin realized as Echo scurried forward and started sniffing at the damage carefully. Gavin quickly followed while Shelby trailed behind him, Gavin dug threw the broken parts as he felt a wave of power drift over him. His sense of smell sharpened and his body felt swift and viscous as he dug threw ignoring the state of the situation he was on. Shelby who stood behind him dodged the stuff he was throwing away and looked around making sure there were no conquers around. Gavin felt his hands scrape something like a cloth as he carefully ripped it off a broken nail and held it up, the power leaving his body in almost a instant.

"Greencloaks" he said looking closely at the green cloth on his hand, Shelby looked at it.

"They must have been here just now, everything looks freshly destroyed no wonder" Shelby said crouching down to examine the green cloth, Echo jumped up on Gavins knee and sniffed at it before pricing her ears as footsteps came into earshot.

"Both of you! Stop right there!" A man shouted as Echo jumped into Gavins pack as Gavin and Shelby shot up quickly Gavin put his hands behind his back and faced the man in conquer like armor.

"What do you think your doing? You heard what the general said, get back to your houses!" He yelled at the, sternly his Lynx that was at his feet growled at them.

"Yes sir! We're sorry sir we'll be going right away!" Gavin said quickly grabbed Shelbys hand and running off not before grabbing his pack, he stopped in a alley way and quickly hid behind a box of crates.

"Thanks" Shelby said breathless as they caught there breath behind the crates, Gavin nodded.

"No problem" he said sighing as he placed his pack down and Echo jumped out, Gavin petted her head.

"Thank you Echo..." He said smiling as she nuzzled him. Shelby smiled as Triumph swooped down on the crates and jumped down and nuzzled his feathered head into Shelby, he pulled away before she could react and started tugging her shirt with his beak.

"He wants us to follow him" Shelby said getting up as Triumph jumped onto her shoulder, Gavin nodded as he slipped on his pac and Echo jumped to her feet at his side, Shelby nodded to Triumph who flapped his wings and started gliding threw the alleyway with Shelby, Gavin and Echo following...

 **I want to apologize for the lack of detail I'm going to try my best with the detail and grammar, I hope your enjoying this story!**


	8. Meet and Greet

**Chapter 7**

Shelby quickly darted down the alleyway and too the edge as she looked around to see if any patrols were coming. Gavins topped beside her as his spirit animal, Echo, stood at Gavins feet. Triumph was up in the air leading them to the wall they were originally going to.

"Anything?" Gavin asked looking around cautiously as Shelby shook her head.

"Nothing, let's go" she replied quickly darting forward and across the market place, dodging poles, jumping over bricks and rounding piles of house materials. Gavin was keeping up with her pace as he stood by her side, Echo following with them as well. Shelby came to a hault as she approachedthe corner of the wall where the side was blown, the watch tower was abandoned and piles of bricks and collapsed houses were. She heard Triumph cry out as it was followed by a roar, Triumph shot to the sky appearing behind a pile of bricks and descend toward Shelby settling on her shoulder narrowing his eyes at the pile. Before Shelby could ask the sea hawk what was wrong a tiger jumped out from a side of the brick pile and stalked toward them growling. Echo hissed, Triumph spread his wings threateningly as the tiger walked forward.

"Is it a spirit animal?" Gavin whispered taking out a pocket knife while Shelby bared her fists.

"I don't know..." She admitted as the tiger stood its ground.

"Ravi! It's fine there not conquers" someone called as a boy who looked a bit older than Shelby limped out, he had dried blood on him and a bunch of scratches with blood red hair and blue dull eyes, he looked in pain and hurt as he stumbled out. The tiger stopped snarling and came to his aid as the boy pulled his grey cloak on his shoulders further. Gavin stuffed his pocket knife away.

"We're sorry to frighten your tiger" he apologized as Echo shook her white fur and sat down, Triumph closed his wings and perched on Shelbys shoulder. The boy shook its head.

"No it's not your fault, we've just been on alert for conquers..." He trailed off as he coughed, Shelby hurried over and examined him closer, he looked all beat up.

"Here, let us help you, you look badly injured" he nodded as Gavin hurried over with Echo as his heels.

"I'll lead to where I'm staying, thank you for helping me" Shelby nodded as the boy lead them around bricks and Shelby caught a glimpse of a big space where the blown up wall was, it had blood decorated in splatters as the boy kept going until he reached a broken roof on its side looking like a small cave that was fairly deep and big enough for about six people, the tiger followed at the boys side as he ducked a bit under and sat down followed by Gavin and Shelby, Echo sat on Gavins lap while Triumph perched next to Shelby, the tiger laid down on his haunches next to the boy as he pet its fur.

"What's your guys names?" He asked looking up at the two.

"My names Gavin, I'm from Arctica and this is Echo" Gavin introduced pointing to the arctic fox on his lap.

"My names Shelby, I'm from Amaya and this is Triumph" Shelby introduced herself as she petted Triumphs head, he ruffled hhis wings. The boy nodded and smiled.

"My names Simon, and this is Ravi..." He petted the tiger on the head, Gavin unpacked some bandages and scooted closer toward Simon.

"May I?" He asked as Simon nodded.

"You may, thank you again" Shelby smiled kindly and nodded.

"No problem, Shelby could you use this cup" he reached back toward his back and pulled out a wooden cup handing it to her, "and get some water from the fountain, it should be clean" Shelby nodded as Triumph flapped outside.

Shelby crouched out of the small hut and straightened up as she walked threw some piles, she stopped as her gaze landed on the open cobblestone space, she squinted as a rush of power fell over her. She blinked and narrowed her eyes, her sight sharpened as she saw every detail of the mess. The cobblestone was cracked and splattered with some blood, the wall was shattered and broken with a trail leading away from the wall. She stopped squinting as the power fell and she straighten up, her eye sight back to normal. Shelby looked up on a brick pile and saw Triumph staring at her, she smiled and whispered a thank you to the sea hawk.

Shelby then turned and traveled threw some brick piles as some light grey clouds dusted the sky so giving off a sad gloom as she slowly went into a garden, the flowers looked stomped on and the bushes looked broken, she traveled to the center and found a fountain, it wasn't white and magnificent as she thought it would be, it looked a bit broken and dusted grey. She slowly approached and dipped the cup in the cool water, she placed the cup aside and cupped her hands dipping in the water and bringing it to her face taking a sip as it settled in her throat cooling it down. Shelby felt relaxed as she took the cup and walked away back toward were Simon and Gavin were... But as she left something was watching her cautiously as it ran back out of the garden and too a group of people gathered around In a secure space.

 **I feel like this might have been more detailed but I'm not sure I really want to apoligize for my lack of detail and bad spelling I hope you liked this chapter because the three have met! Whoop whoop! Also who do you think is watching Shelby? Do you think Nathaniel and Lenori got back to Greenhaven in time to warn them of the Zhong attack? Or did Tarik beet them to it? Or do you think it's a... Conquer? XD well until next time guys! Darkblaze out!**


	9. Boy Talk

**Chapter 8**

Simon watched as the red haired girl, Shelby, slipped out with the sea hawk Triumph leaving him, Ravi, Gavin and Echo in the small cave.

"Why did you guys come here, to Zhong?" Simon asked turning his attention to Gavin who was digging threw his bag, he glanced up and shrugged.

"Shelby and I met at the docs of Eura, she was supposed to go to Greenhaven where I was going to start a living in Eura, since I had no plan on what to do with my life I suggested we traveled to Zhong since Greencloaks were always busting there and then here we are" he replied taking out some more bandages and scooting over to Simon who nodded.

"You were correct, Greencloaks do mostly come and go here but this week barley any came only my brother and a Greencloak named Lenori. When the attack happened we ran and a brown bear attacked throwing me into a wall and I my brother promised to find me again since they were surrounded by conquers" Simon shook his head glancing at Ravi who stood guard at the entrance, Gavin looked at him with a sorrowful face.

"I'm sorry that happened, it explains these nasty wounds on your body, if it makes you feel any better wich I doubt, I ran away from my home region and came here because of how my foster parents would always abuse me" Gavin slowly lifted up Simons sleeve and started whipping it off with a dry cloth as Simon cringed.

"I guess we are sorta on the same page, sorta" They both laughed as Gavin continued to wipe off some of the blood.

Shelby suddenly appeared in threw the entrance with the big wooden cup full of water,

"The garden is trashed, but the fountain is in good shape and still running" she reported handing the cup to Gavin who nodded thankfully, Simon nodded.

"The water source is still running because the conquers probably need it to survive thirst" he commented as Gavin poured some water on his wounds and patched them up, Simon flintching while he did. Once he was done cleaning and patching Simons wounds up he started putting his stuff back.

"Thanks again, those wounds couldn't fix themselves on there own" Gavin laughed as Shelby rolled his eyes.

"It was no problem" Simon nodded and looked up.

"Could I maybe join you guys?" Shelby blinked in suprise.

"Join us?"

"Yeah, I heard your going to Greenhaven, I have my brother training as a medic. I could help you guys get in" Shelby smiled as Gavin shuddered a but nervously.

"I'm fine with that I think we would get along greatly, but I'm not sure about becoming a Greencloak just yet" Gavin replied scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok, I'm a bit scared to become one but I think I'll be fine. And of course you can come with us!" Shelby smiled as they all laughed.

"Should we leave in the morning?" Simon asked as Gavin nodded.

"I think that would be best, for now we should get some sleep, the sun should be going down soon" Gvain replied as Simon nodded, Ravi laid down as they started to get comfortable. Shelby slept on her side with Triumph perched asleep on a brick next to her. Gavin slept up right with Echo curled up in his lap. Simon yawned and laid down as Ravi curled up with Simon laying on his back..


	10. Is he Worthy?

**Chapter 9**

Gavin slowly exited the small den as he stretched, Echo came out after him as she jumped up and onto his shoulders. It seemed quiet, a bit too quiet. He slowly advanced forward carful not to make a sound as he glanced back to make sure his piers were asleep, and wich they were. It was a foggy morning as he trudged threw some puddles and the churned cobblestone, Gavin kept going slowly as he emerged threw a opening and spotted the fountain, it had stomped flowers, teared up bushes and the fountain was half broken but still running. He slowly approached the fountain and sat by it as Echo peered over his shoulder.

"I know you miss the cold, I do too" he mumbled as Echo yawned and nuzzled him, he smiled gently as he watched the calm water.

"Do you mind if I grab a drink?"

Gavin quickly looked in the direction of the voice clearly startled, the person looked about 16, it had a Redcloak on with a white mask designed to look like a wild cat, he wore armor underneath as well and he spoke clearly even with the mask on. A sword was at his belt as he walked closer to Gavin in his brown boots.

"Sorry to scare you, I am no conquer if you were wondering. I'm only a friend" Gavin shifted a bit uncomfortably as he gazed back at the fountain.

"It's not your fault, you can grab a drink. I'm not even in charge of this fountain anyway" the figure nodded and sat a little ways away from Gavin before taking a bucket and scooping downwards into the water before bringing it back up and setting down behind him, the figure removed it's hood and the mask and set the mask by the bucket before looking at Gavin. The boy looked about 16, he had brown hair and dark eyes and looked Euran. He held out a hand.

"I am Worthy, a Redcloak follower" Gavin nodded and shook his hand.

"I'm Gavin, and that's Echo" at the sound of her name Echo peeked over at the stranger from Gavins shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Gavin and Echo" he let go of Gavins hand,

"What brings you to Zhong?" Worthy asked as Gavin hesitated before explaining some details, he didn't give off Shelbys or Simons names as he explained how they got here. Worthy nodded.

"One of my friends, Jolt saw the girl collect water the other day" Gavin nodded before looking up and seeing the fog start to clear.

"I should get going" Gavin mumbled, Worthy nodded.

"I suggest you head to the same docs from were you came, you'll be able to get to Greenhaven from there" Worthy stood up and placed his mask on his face and pulled up his cloak hood as he grabbed the water he turned to Gavin.

"I have a feeling we will see each other in the near future, if not that goodbye Gavina and Echo" Worthy gave a nod.

"I hope we do meet again in the near future, goodbye Worthy it was nice meeting you" Gavin nodded back as Worthy trudged away disappearing around the corner...


	11. Dear Brother (Part 1)

**Chapter 10 _Part 1_**

 **(I thought I'd do something special :3)**

 **Edit Note: May contain some blood and death and sadness and grafic scenes you've been warned, I'm also really proud of this chapter it might be long though so read as much as you can lol**

 **Second Edit Note: I might have to split this into two parts since it's so long but I have really good feeling you guys will love it and if you don't tell me what I could do to make it better! Also it is kinda gory and sad but its still good!**

 **Third Hopefully Final Edit Note: I won't be splitting it into two parts since it threw me off track, I'm so sorry it's so long! I'll have to split it later and then split it into two parts, that sounds good so you guys don't have to read so much lmao.**

Nathaniel stood leaning on the side of the tower as he watched the sun go down and the valley darken, he sighed and kept watching in the direction of Zhong. He could have saved him, he could have done so much more than ran! He kicked the ground in frustration as tears threatened to fall, it was all his fault, his brother would be here if it wasn't for his stupid mistake. Nathaniel had no hope left in him now, but he had to think positive, Simon was strong, he could survive on his own.. Right? Nathaniel groaned and threw his head back and smashed his hands on the stone wall lining the tower like railing. Pain shot threw his palms that hit a sharp stone and his wound on his shoulder stung from the impact but he didn't care. Nathaniel slowly straightened up and put his now bleeding hands to his side watching as the sky light up like fire leaving an eery glow.

Nathaniel knew well when his mentor and him got back, his mentor kept on reporting to Olvan saying how he wasn't doing well, Olvan agreed but didn't blame him, he said no one deserved to see a young boy summon a spirit animal and get mounded by conquers especially if there related in anyway.

Nathaniel would hear them talk, either about him or something else, he would skip lunch sometimes and he would just come up here and stare at the direction we're Zhong was. Nathaniel sometimes would wake up and think his brother was there, a Greencloak with his tiger Ravi, waiting for him in the cafeteria where breakfast would be served. But it would just be another disappointment of a dream when he found out he wasn't there. Sleep didn't even matter to him anmore as well, all he had was nightmares of how he couldn't save his brother, how much he tried, he was just a ghost and sometimes he was paralyzed watching as a mysterious figure stabbed and killed Simon slowly with his dear brother screaming his name. Nathaniel whipped the tears that fell down his face and sat on the stone lining, his hands on his knees. He then released Philkas who stood next to him and nudged him affectionately. He then touched his spirit animals flank and started petting him with some fresh blood on his hands. Nathaniel then heard whispers Coming from the entrance to the tower.

"I feel if I should talk to him" he heard his mento, Lenori, whisper.

"It might not be safe to approach him, it could set him off" It was Kalani who whispered, she was visiting for the hundred islands.

"It's one thing to know your sister is on the evil side but it's another to know your brother who just summoned a spirit animal might be dead" she replied in a whisper. And she was right, he might be the only one in his family alive, he lost contact with Bronwyn long ago. Lenori sighed.

"Maybe your right Kalani, but I worry for him, he hasn't been sleeping or eating"

"It's hard to get over knowing you might be the only one in your family alive, it was like that for me but both my brothers chose the evil side" Kalani replied, he just kept on watching the sky darken.

"I need back up if I'm going to approach him aren't I?"

"You might, we can go grab some if you like?"

"That would be nice, let's check with Olvan"

Nathaniel heard retreating footsteps go down the tower before it was quite again. He sighed as his spirit animal huffed and nudged him again, he held out his arm before Philkas was a tatto on his fore arm. He sighed and sat there for a few moments before going backwards and falling onto the stone flooring and staying there looking at the stary sky.

* * *

 _"Nathaniel Help!"_

 _Nathaniel ran threw the piles of bricks, the fresh smell of fire and smoke were in the air as he followed the screaming._

 _"Simon! We're are you!" He yelled looking around frantically until he caught a glimpse of red hair,_

 _"Simon!" He yelled running after where the hair disappeared, he turned a sharp corner and gasped, Simon was on the ground mangled with multiple stab wounds and lots of blood his spirit animal laid the same way beside him._

 _"No!" Nathaniel screamed running over to his brother and crouching down next to him, he took his brothers face gently in his hands as he cupped his cheeks. Simons eyes were clouding and his breath was slowing down._

 _"Im still alive... I'm right where you left me... Run Nathaniel, Run and find me, find us!" He whispered loudly before the life died out of him and he went limp. Nathaniel let go of his brothers face as tears streamed down his eyes. Suddenly there was a loug bang and he turned his head only to get smacked in the face with an iron quarter staff. He was thrown back as he held his bleeding nose and stood to look at the figure._

 _They had a black cloak with black scale like armor with a dark grey belt and boots with some matching tight grey gloves. Some brown hair drifted out of the black cloaks hood, the figures head was tilted down._

 _"You should have run when you had the chance Nathan!" It's voice was all aroud echoing off the brick piles and straight at him, making his head spin._

 _"You should have put more thought into it when you took him away from me" Nathaniel was frozen in his spot as the person took off ther hood showing blazing orange eyes with a scar placed across there cheek. A bolt of lightning strikes behind her as she laughed a evil laugh, her brown short hair swaying in the wind as she laughed and laughed at his fear. Then he saw lighting strike on Simons body and he screamed, Simons body went into three dead people with dead spirt animals including Simon and Ravi, there was a mangled girl with red hair and a Dead ripped apart Sea hawk next to her was a boy with Sandy blonde hair and multiple bruises and cuts with a dead arrow shot arctic fox. He screamed again, how horrible for them to die like this!_

 _"You want to save them? Your going to have to get threw me! I've been waiting Nathan I'm coming for you~" she laughed even more before throwing her iron quarter staff like a spear and it swirled around in a circle on its side as it went straight at Nathaniel..._

* * *

Nathaniel shot up and gasped as he looked around in fear, he was still at the tower with sweat dripping down his face as he panted heavily. The sky was now dark with only the stars glittering and the moon was covered by a batch of grey clouds. Nathaniel scurried up and looked over the edge. The dream wa style scariest yet, he had never seen the figure in the black cloak who was killing Simon in his dreams, and now he knew exactly who it was. His nose was bleeding and his tears were real, the dream even felt real but he was right where he left himself.

"Nathaniel? Are you up here?" Nathaniel jumped and grabbed his dagger from his belt and pointed it straight at Lenori, she looked shocked. Nathaniel quickly tucked it away in realization.

"I'm sorry Lenori, I thought you were someone else" he said quickly, trying his best to catch his breath and covering up how scared he was.

"Nathaniel, you aren't doing so well, please sit" She said gently try to get him to sit as she approached him, he shook his head.

"I'm f-fine" he said holding out his hands.

"Nathaniel listen to what your mentor has to say and sit down" it was Tarik who talked when he came out of the door way, Finn followed as well as Kalani but they both stayed by the doorway. Nathaniel didn't argue with the senior Greencloak as he sat down with the help of Lenori. He was shaking a bit, he was terrified about his dream and those poor kids.

"Nathaniel?" He looked up at Lenori who looked at him concerned, Tarik watched carefully.

"I asked if you were ok, you look badly shaken up. Did you see something?" She asked carefully looking down at his hands gasping at the dried blood, whoops I guess you could say he forgot about those.

"Oh my your hands!" Lenori exclaimed.

"Tarik, if you and Finn could please go and bring me some water and bandages and Kalani could you go find Olvan for me please" Tarik nodded and glanced at Nathaniel one more time before taking off with Finn followed by Kalani. Lenoir lifted up her hand and whipped his bloody nose he almost forgot that was there. She then took his hands in her hands and examined them.

"Nothing to severe" she murmured looking up at Nathaniel who glanced at his blood dried hands. He was shaking a bit.

"You saw something, something bad. I can tell when someone shakes like that they saw something they shouldn't have seen" Lenori whispered, Nathaniel shivered but didn't look up.

"Nathaniel could you tell me what you saw? Or at least speak to me and tell me what's wrong?" She asked softy looking at Nathaniel with worry.

"I-It was horrible... It wasn't like any nightmare I had since we came back..." He shook his head as Lenoir nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking but what was it about?" She asked calmly setting him on the back wall of the stone railing.

"It was so grafic... I d-don't know if I should tell it too you..." Nathaniel admitted looked at her as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shh, it going to be ok. You can tell it to me when your ready but Olvan is bound to want to hear it" Nathaniel nodded.

Finn came threw the door and set down a bucket of water with Donn, his spirit animal holding a small wrapped bag in his jaws as he set it down next to Lenori while Finn did the same.

"Tarik had to explain what was going on to the four fallen, I'm not sure where Kalani is, she might be still with Olvan" he responded as Lenori nodded and turned to Nathaniel.

"Those Nightmares you've had, are those the reason you haven't been sleeping?" Nathaniel nodded.

"Every dream I would w-watch paralyzed or I would try and save him but I would just be a ghost, h-he would scream my name and I couldn't do anything a-about it..." He murmured shivering as Lenori rubbed his shoulder in comfort. Nathaniel didn't notice that Tarik had come back with Olvan, Finn had moved to the door way and talked with them in low whispers. Discussing something.

"Lenori..." He whispered as Lenori turned to looked at him,

"The dream, it felt real... I was following my brother as he screamed my name, I saw him zip around a c-corner and went to follow him, he was stabbed multiple times and he was on the ground his tiger was stabbed sling side him, I ran over to him and told me he was still alive and at the same place I left him and he said to find us and then died... Then I saw it..." He said making the tree men turn and look at him,

"What did you see?" Lenori asked as spots of black started to appear at Nathainels vision. His hands went limp in Lenoris hands.

"Her..." His head went forward as the darkness consumed him hole, he went forward as Lenori quickly grabbed him.

"Nathaniel!" She said suprised as Finn rushed over.

"He's lost too much blood, his wound on his shoulder must have opened, Tarik can you help me get to his bed!"


End file.
